Hermione face à ses erreurs
by Hermignonne02
Summary: Une Hermionne défasée, des amis apeurés...Un OneShoot.N'oubliez pas les reviews!


**HERMIONE FACE A SES ERREURS**

Qu'est ce qui m'a poussée à devenir comme ça? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Pourtant, ma vie m'allait parfaitement. Qui sais? J'ai peut-être passé tellement de temps en cuisine à essayer de convaincre les elfes de maison de ne pas se tuer inutilement au travail que la bouffe est devenue ma seule amie. C'est simple, avant, je mangeais normalement. Mais maintenant, je mange tout le temps et n'importe ou. Je mange dans mon dortoir en me levant, dans la salle commune, quelque fois en cours, je vais souvent faire des aller retour dans la cuisine... Et, à chaque fois que j'ingurgite quelque chose, je fais un détour rapide aux toilettes.

Mes meilleurs amis jusqu'à ma sixième année étaient Harry et Ron, et maintenant, mes seuls amis sont la bouffe et les toilettes, souvent accompagnés de Mimi Geignarde, je dois l'avouer. Je ne parle plus à personne, à part Dobby et Winky... Je me suis disputée avec Ginny, Luna, Harry et Ron, toujours à cause de la bouffe. Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, je le voyais. Mais cela m'énervait beaucoup qu'ils m'observent lorsque je mangeais. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, ça à été lorsqu'ils m'ont pris en aparté, c'est à ce moment la que j'ai explosé.

_Deux mois plus tôt Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor_

"Ecoute Hermione, il faut que tu arrête là! Ca suffit maintenant." Commença Ginny, quelque peu énervé.

Je venais de me prendre une retenue parce que j'avais mangé des chocogrenouilles en cours de métamorphose et tout le monde était maintenant au courant que "la si parfaite" Hermione n'était pas si parfaite que ça en fait... Moi, je jouais les innocentes.

"De quoi est ce que tu parle Ginny?" Lui répondis-je en ouvrant un paquet de Colodant, une nouveauté de chez Honeydukes.

"De ça!" Dit soudain Harry en me prenant mon paquet de bonbon.

"Et! C'est à moi ça!

-Et alors, tu en as toute une réserve dans ta chambre. En plus, ça fera ça en moins que tu vomiras.

-Comment tu sais ça toi?" Ils commençaient vraiment à m'énerver tous, même ceux qui ne parlaient pas. C'était surtout leurs regards qui me touchaient le plus.

"J'ai mes sources" Reprit celui-ci d'un air blessé. Et il continua de plus belle:

"Ecoute, je m'inquiète pour toi, on s'inquiète tous pour toi... Tu ne nous dis plus rien!

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Rappelle-moi, l'année dernière, qui nous a caché que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps faisait des détours rapides dans sa tête en y piochant quelques trucs et en en rajoutant d'autre? C'est pas moi! Mais toi.

-Ca n'a rien à voir! Voldemort c'est servi de moi pour nuire au monde, toi, tu n'as besoin de personne pour te détruire." Il avait marqué un point. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser abattre. Or de question de les laisser croire qu'ils avaient gagné. Je décidais donc de me tourné vers Ginny:

"Et toi Ginny, tu es dans leur camp?

-Il n'y a pas de camps. Il n'y que toi et tes amis! Des amis qui s'inquiètent beaucoup d'ailleurs. On se demande ce qui à bien pu se passer pour que tu déraille comme ça.

-En t'entendant, j'ai l'impression d'être un train! Tchou Tchou!

-Ce n'est pas marrant du tout Hermione!" Commença Ron d'une voix triste.

Non, pitié pas toi! Pas toi que j'aime, pitié! J'essayais de lui faire passer ces simples phrases par le regard mais non, il continuait sur sa lancée:

"Moi plus que les autres, je suis inquiet pour toi. Je suis inquiet parce que je t'aime Hermione"

Pourquoi a t'il fallut qu'il fasse sa déclaration devant tout le monde? Celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps! Pourquoi ce jour là!

"Moi non, je ne t'aime pas, Weasmoche!

-Comment ose-tu!" Dit aussitôt Ginny, voyant que son frère avait lâcher la conversation en entendant le surnom "serpantesque" sortir de la bouche de sa bien-aimée.

"Je crois qu'on a plus rien à ce dire, non?

-Tu ne m'as rien dit à moi? Vas-y, je t'attends"

Je mis quelque seconde à comprendre que c'était Luna qui parlait.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas que je commence sinon j'en aurai pour toute la nuit, Loufoca..."

Et je suis partie de la salle commune.

Depuis ce temps là, je ne leurs aie plus jamais reparlé. Je suis devenu "La gloutonne solitaire", surnom donné par les serpantards dès qu'ils ont compris ce qui m'arrivait: sans amies, j'étais sans défense...

Il y a également une salle dans laquelle je ne suis jamais retournée, la salle commune de Gryffondor était qui était pour moi synonyme de malchance et je n'y mettais les pieds que lorsque je sortais ou rentrais dans mon dortoir.

Maintenant, lorsque je croise Harry, Ginny ou Luna dans les couloirs, ils baissent la tête. Mais lorsque, par hasard, je croise Ron, mon doux et gentil Ron, c'est moi qui baisse la tête, rouge de honte au souvenir des choses si cruelles que je lui avais dit.

Ils avaient raisons, comment avait-je pu tourner aussi mal? Je n'étais plus rien, plus rien d'autre qu'un "avaleur" de cochonneries... Je n'avais plus rien à faire sur cette terre...

_Le lendemain, Harry, Luna et Ginny reçurent un parchemin sur le quel il était écrit une simple phrase: "Je suis désolée, signée: Hermione"_

_Ron fut le seul à recevoir une lettre de celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur:_

_Ron, _

_Je sais que tu ne m'as pas pardonné ce que je t'ai fait endurer ce jour gravé dans nos mémoires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai reprit cet horrible surnom que j'exècre particulièrement d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais des raisons de t'en vouloir: tu m'as enfin révélé tes sentiments, tu m'as dit la simple phrase que je rêvais d'entendre depuis un long moment: Je t'aime. Mais pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu me dises cette chose de cette façon? Je l'ignore, et je l'ignorerais toujours d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant, je vais te dire une chose moi aussi. _

_Tout d'abord, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie! Et la seconde et néanmoins plus importante:_

_Je t'aime._

_Signée: Hermione_

Les quatre compères cherchèrent l'auteur dans la grande salle, ainsi que toute la journée. Cependant, le soir venu, Dumbledore demanda à les voir dans son bureau et leurs annonça d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots discrets:

« je suis désolée de vous annoncé que Melle Hermione Granger a été retrouvé au pied de la tour Nord il y a une heure. Apparemment, elle a mit fin à ses jours. »


End file.
